When Cell Freezes Over
by zweitbeste
Summary: El dominio absoluto de Freezer se ve amenazado por el recién llegado Cell. Una alianza para gobernar el Inframundo dará inicio a una historia que traerá un poco de amor al Infierno. Cap 5: Cell no sabe qué hacer. Freezer no sabe qué pensar. Cell se siente indeciso. Freezer, inseguro. ¿Qué nombre darle a este sentimiento? Capítulo 5: Creo que...
1. Capítulo 1: El recién llegado

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. A los lectores de "Muchacha terrícola...", gracias por ser pacientes mientras termino el último capítulo. Esta vez, les traigo un fic sobre Freezer y Cell: una pareja que me gusta mucho y que desgraciadamente hay muy poco sobre ellos.**

 **Freezer, Cell y todos los personajes pertenecen a** **Akira Toriyama** **. De las peripecias que van a pasar aquí, acepto la culpa. Ya que los tomo prestados, intento tanto como puedo mantener sus personalidades. Aunque claro, es muy difícil ver a estos dos seres en situaciones románticas, así que perdonen si por momentos están Out of Character. Intento que por lo menos se pueda reconocer su carácter.**

 **Sí, habrá romance. De eso se trata todo esto. Son dos personajes masculinos, aunque vaya a saber Kamisama si tienen género siquiera. Pero están avisados. A los detractores del género, pueden darle una oportunidad: prometo no ser escabrosa. A los amantes del género, lo siento: ya prometí no ser escabrosa XD.**

 **Perdón por tan extensa nota, sin más los dejo con estos dos en el Infierno, y no olviden decirme qué piensan en un review: su opinión siempre me interesa.**

 **Zweitbeste.**

 **Capítulo 1** **: El recién llegado**

Freezer desdibujaba sus facciones en una mueca de disgusto al regreso de sus soldados. Los rumores lo habían alcanzado, por supuesto. Los rumores siempre se extendían con rapidez en el infierno. Se decía que un recién llegado había tomado control de la parte oeste del infierno, amenazando así su título de amo _completo_ del inframundo. Que era muy fuerte, decían. Terrible, decían. Pero claro: las palabras estúpidas de hombres débiles que se impresionaban fácilmente. Los mandó de vuelta a llevarle un mensaje del Gran Freezer al nuevo.

\- Pero Señor, ese ser es muy fuerte - replicó asustado uno de sus hombres-, más fuerte que usted…

Un rayo fulminante lo atravesó en cuanto lo pronunció. Las comisuras de los labios de Freezer no podían estirarse más, en lívido desprecio. El círculo de hombres que lo rodeaban se abrió cuando todos retrocedieron con temor frente a esa escena. Incluso, sí, también el recién caído. Eso era algo que odiaba del infierno: no podía realmente matar a nadie, ya que todos allí ya estaban muertos. Pero esperaba que un par de agujeros de vez en cuando sirviera como escarmiento, al menos.

Volteó sus ojos rojos a un soldado al azar. Éste quedó helado de miedo y en un último impulso logró empujar a un soldado cercano delante de él. El antepuesto tembló como una hoja y escapó corriendo, trastabillando y cayendo, con un lloriqueo casi infantil.

\- ¡Tú! -apuntaló Freezer al soldado que había quedado. Se sintió un poco divertido al ver el temor que le causaba y suavizó la voz. -No tengas miedo -le sonrió.- Sólo quiero que me digas dónde puedo encontrar a ese extraño.

El soldado dudó un momento hasta que se sintió seguro para hablar. Tragó duro, respiró hondo, ya tartamudeó la ubicación de ese que amenazaba arrebatar el título del Gran Freezer.

Todo parecía indicar que no había más opción que presentarse personalmente.

Freezer y una mediana comitiva marcharon en dirección al oeste. Algunos de sus soldados se sentían más seguros que otros.

\- Estamos locos. Ese tipo nos matará sin compasión como a los demás.

\- No seas estúpido. Esta vez estamos viajando con el Gran Freezer, no podrá hacernos nada.

\- El estúpido eres tú si crees que eso te salvará de algo. Lo mismo será Freezer quien nos mate, a él no le importaría.

\- Por favor, señores… todos ustedes ya están muertos -se entrometió afablemente Freezer desde el frente. Los dos soldados enmudecieron al sentirse descubiertos, pero Freezer no estaba ni siquiera molesto. Estaba relajado y hasta algo entretenido por las reacciones que cosechaba todo el tiempo. No estaba preocupado tampoco por ese al que iban a ver. No sentía curiosidad siquiera. Seguramente no sería un problema. Sin duda no estaría ni al nivel de Ginyuu.

Llegaron por fin al territorio del que hacía llamarse el nuevo Rey del Infierno. Lo vio de pie en lo alto de una saliente rocosa: alto, verde, alado… Como la extraña mezcla entre un saltamontes y una jirafa. Raro. No había una armada, ningún ejército. Sólo él, solo y monolítico, de pie en lo alto de la saliente rocosa.

Freezer se adelantó a sus hombres, en procesión ya detenida, y subió una pequeña porción de terreno elevado desde donde pudiera hablarle sin esfuerzo.

\- ¿Eres tú el recién llegado que está tomando territorios que pertenecen al Gran Freezer? -alzó la voz para llegar hasta él.

Desde lo alto, el sujeto volteó los ojos hacia él. Pareció reconocerlo de algún modo y sin mediar palabra descendió levitando para verlo más de cerca.

Aterrizó a sólo un paso de él. Freezer le sostuvo la mirada, aunque para ello tuviera que forzarse el cuello.

En silencio y sin delatar ninguna expresión el otro lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Escuché mucho sobre tí, aunque no tenía idea de cómo te veías - habló el hombre verde caminando a su alrededor para verlo desde cada ángulo.

\- Qué puedo decir: mi reputación me precede -concedió Freezer ocultando presunción con cortesía.

El insecto humanoide tomó la muñeca del icejin y le levantó el brazo para verlo mejor por el costado. Entonces escuchó el rumor de varias decenas de hombres alistandose contra él. Viró sus ojos en derredor: debajo, toda la comitiva de Freezer estaba apuntando hacia él sus armas, espadas y cachiporras. Soltó a Freezer con mucho cuidado.

\- Hombres muy leales, los que tienes… -comentó.

\- Leales, no: astutos. Saben lo que les conviene -lo corrigió Freezer.

El otro no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirando de reojo a la pequeña muchedumbre debajo de ellos.

\- Y bien, podemos seguir como dos perros oliéndose el trasero o podemos presentarnos como personas civilizadas. _Yo,_ soy Lord Freezer. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

\- Cell -respondió escuetamente el otro, alzando la frente con dignidad.

\- Muy bien, Cell, -siguió Freezer tratando de guardar las buenas formas, aunque su mirada desbordaba la acidez de un desprecio profundo que le era tan característica a pesar de su discurso cortés. -parece que tenemos un problema aquí. Un…"conflicto de intereses", digamos. Porque según tengo entendido, estás tomando territorios que me pertenecen y además osas hacerte llamar el nuevo Rey del Infierno. Y el problema es que -se permitió una risita como si lo que estuviera por decir no tuviera importancia, pero luego le dedicó una mirada amenazadora, la voz cargada de furia: -¡soy bastante posesivo con lo que me pertenece! ¡Mi título de amo _Total_ del Infierno, por empezar!

\- Todo lo contrario -replicó Cell, una sonrisa dibujándose por fin en su rostro, la mirada fija aún en esos de allá abajo.- Tú ves un problema: yo una solución. Ambos tenemos lo que el otro necesita. Yo, poder. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú -dijo Cell sin reparos y Freezer enseñó los dientes, temblando de rabia.- Podría demostrártelo pero no quisiera avergonzarte delante de tus "leales" soldados. Pero adelante, si quieres. Puedes atacarme con todo lo que tengas; te aseguro que me costará menos que espantar una mosca. Por otro lado tú -continuó Cell- tienes _seguidores_ -señaló a los hombres de abajo. El androide pensó en lo solo que estaba. No importaba lo poderoso o perfecto que fuera, no tenía el carisma de Freezer. Desde su llegada, no había conseguido que ni un gusano miserable se hiciera su súbdito, ni siquiera por miedo. Sólo había conseguido que todos huyeran de él aterrados, a llorar bajo las faldas de Freezer.-Tienes un séquito de hombres leales, dispuestos a seguirte y hacer lo que les digas. De nada me sirve gobernar solo; un rey sin súbditos no es nada. Por eso creo que deberíamos unirnos en una alianza.

\- ¿Una alianza, dices?

\- Piénsalo Freezer: -alzó las palmas de sus manos, animándolo. -Tú y yo juntos lo tendríamos todo. Nada ni nadie se nos interpondría en todo el inframundo. Incluso, si combinamos nuestros poderes, estoy seguro que podríamos romper la barrera del infierno y escapar al mundo de los vivos, ¡ y obtener nuestra venganza contra Goku!

\- ¿Goku, has dicho? -Freezer tembló de rabia ante la mención de ese nombre inmundo. Ahora sabía quién había enviado a ese Cell allí, también.

Cell le ofreció su mano extendida para cerrar el trato.

\- ¿Qué dices Freezer? ¿Formar una alianza no te parece una buena idea?

\- ¿Formar una alianza…? ¿Contigo?...

Cell sólo esperó con la mano extendida mientras Freezer consideraba la idea, pensativo, inseguro…

Freezer frunció los labios, indeciso. Consideraba sus opciones, lo que había por ganar, lo que había por perder. Debajo, sus hombres tenían la mirada fija en ellos, sin llegar a escuchar lo que se estaba desarrollando. La de Freezer, a su vez, estaba fija en la mano tendida delante de él.

\- Vamos, dame tu mano -lo animó una vez más Cell.

¿Debía… darle la mano? ¿Debía aceptar la propuesta de ese extraño? Su mano se sentía inquieta; sufrió un rictus involuntario. El resto de su no-vida se definiría en un instante.

 **¡Gracias por haber leído hasta acá! Quería contarles acerca del título: Como quizá ya notaron, es un juego de palabras con la expresión inglesa "when hell freezes over", que literalmente se traduce "cuando el infierno se congele" y figuradamente significa algo imposible o muy improbable, algo que nunca llegaría a pasar. Quizá por lo insólito de esta pareja, además de la obvia alusión a sus nombres. Y bien, ¡quiero saber qué les pareció! ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Qué piensan de estos dos? ¿Qué piensan de estos dos como pareja? ¿Ya habían leído otro fic así? ¿Qué creen que hará Freezer? ¿Estrechará su mano? ¿La rechazará? Me interesa lo que piensan, así que déjenmelo saber en un review, ¿si? Esperen con ganas el próximo capítulo, será muy divertido. Próximo capítulo: la alianza.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La alianza

**¡Hola de nuevo! Actualización de sábado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, me dio mucho gusto saber que hay más gente interesada en esta pareja. Temía que este fic no le gustara ni al perro, pero me alegra que haya más gente que como yo vea potencial en estos dos. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no defraudarlos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** **: La alianza**

Freezer estrechó la mano de Cell, finalmente. Este último sonrió triunfante y satisfecho.

Casi de inmediato, se alzó el rugido de la pequeña multitud que había presenciado la escena, decenas de hombres vitoreando y celebrando el nacimiento de ese nuevo reinado infernal. Freezer sonrió por sobre su hombro al ver la algarabía de sus soldados. Sabía que esa noticia también se extendería a los confines del infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Y bien, ¿ahora qué sigue? -preguntó Freezer cuando soltaron sus manos.

Cell posó sus ojos en la montaña más alta, oscura y picuda que alcanzaba a ver. Se elevó del suelo despacio y, entendiendo, Freezer hizo lo mismo. Alzó vuelo directo hacia ella; Freezer lo siguió.

Con su velocidad, llegaron después de un breve y silencioso viaje. Cell alzó su mano e hizo un agujero en una de las caras de la montaña. Freezer se llevó delicadamente una mano a la boca, para evitar el polvo. Sí, Cell era algo fuerte, pensó. Nada impresionante. A continuación, Cell comenzó a remodelar roca de la montaña y, como ya lo hubiera hecho una vez en territorio de los Vivos para su torneo, comenzó a colocar piso, losa por losa en la explanada que había hecho. Bueno, eso sí era impresionante, pensó Freezer. Al menos, algo que él mismo no podía hacer.

Al piso de piedra siguieron columnas de piedra, muros de piedra… Pronto se alzaba ante ellos un imponente (aunque algo tosco) castillo negro.

Ingresaron, Freezer siguiendo a Cell unos pocos pasos atrás. Cell miró a su alrededor, observando lo que había hecho sin haber tocado una sola roca.

\- Te dejaré los detalles de la decoración -bromeó. Freezer rió entre dientes.

Cell extrajo más piedra del interior de la montaña y formó los escalones de una larguísima escalera circular que llegaba al piso más alto de su nuevo hogar. Cuando hubo colocado el último escalón en su lugar, ascendió verticalmente por el espacio vacío que había en medio de ésta.

En el piso más alto un amplio balcón dejaba ver el Infierno en toda su extensión: todo su territorio. Frente a esta vista, Cell formó dos tronos. Freezer lo vio forjar el propio con arabescos diabólicos dignos de la portada de un disco de black metal. Lo vio sentarse en él y observó que convenientemente el diseño dejaba espacio para que sus alas salieran cómodamente por los lados.

El suyo, mientras tanto, estaba abierto al medio como un diapasón. Fue a sentarse y encontró espacio para que su cola cayera detrás de él sin entorpecerle el asiento. Freezer pensó que aquel tipo era práctico y lleno de recursos. Nada mal.

\- Esto me complace -dijo al bio-androide a su lado, desde su trono. Cell sólo cabeceó brevemente, apreciando el comentario. -Pero la dominación infernal tendrá que esperar hasta después de la noche de bodas, ahora estoy muy cansado.

Cell estuvo a punto de volver a asentir cuando notó que algo sonaba fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Noche de bodas?

\- Sí. Tampoco quiero que me presiones, acabo de conocerte - dijo Freezer bajando de su trono y alejándose un poco.

\- Espera… ¿Cuál boda? -se inclinó hacia adelante.

Freezer se dio media vuelta y respondió algo que consideraba bastante obvio:

\- La nuestra -dijo sin entender por qué Cell preguntaba por "cuál". - Nuestra _alianza._

 _¿Su alianza? ¿Boda?_

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó una vez más.

\- Me pediste que formáramos una _alianza_. Es obvio, ¿no? -explicó. -Hablando de eso, -Freezer miró distraídamente en otra dirección mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda insinuando algo- aún espero: necesito algo de peso en esta mano.

¿Una boda? ¿Una alianza? ¿ _Un anillo_?

\- ¡Estás muy equivocado! -Cell se puso de pie. -¡Te pedí unir fuerzas, no matrimonio!

Freezer se vio muy ofendido.

\- Me pediste que _nos uniéramos_ -explicó Freezer juntando sus dedos índices; Cell negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que el blanquito hubiera entendido eso.- Que gobernáramos _juntos_. -comenzaba a oírse reproche en su voz - _¡Formar una alianza!_ ¿Qué más podría significar?

\- ¡No que nos casáramos, obviamente!

\- ¡Dijiste que querías unir tu poder y mi título! ¿De qué otra forma los reyes hacen eso, si no es a través de un contrato nupcial?

\- ¡No sé cómo llegaste a creer eso, pero malinterpretaste mis palabras!

-¡Pediste! ¡Mi!. _¡Mano!-_ escupió Freezer cargando cada palabra con todo su rencor.

Cell quedó boquiabierto. Sí había dicho eso, pero no era para nada lo que había querido decir.

El bio-androide estaba embarullado. Confundido. Horrorizado. Todo junto.

\- Tenemos que calmarnos -dijo irguiéndose derecho. -Sólo debemos deshacer esta alianza.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -se negó rotundamente Freezer, ofendido. - Mis soldados vieron todo aquello -señaló el exterior, más allá del balcón. -¿Sabes lo rápido que viajan aquí las noticias? Es como fuego en un campo seco; a esta altura ya todo el infierno lo sabe. ¿Cómo crees que me harás quedar ahora si me dejas?- le reclamó- ¿Ese era tu plan desde el principio: humillarme? ¡No vas a desembarazarte de mí tan fácilmente!

\- _¡¿Que estás embarazado?!_ \- aulló Cell, en su perpleja confusión.

\- _¡YO NO DIJE ESO!_

Freezer lo miró con odio por un rato, las fosas nasales infladas, los ojos venenosos, los labios torcidos de disgusto.

\- ¡Dame un cuarto! -exigió Freezer.

Cell no entendió; aún estaba aturdido. ¿Estaban negociando la división de bienes? Freezer era mucho más ambicioso que eso; debía pedirle la _mitad_ del Infierno como mínimo.

\- ¡Dame un cuarto, -repitió -y ponle una puerta, para que pueda azotarla en tu cara!

Sólo ahí entendió: una habitación. Cell le proporcionó una, y Freezer desapareció en ella haciendo temblar el castillo completo de un portazo, tal como lo había prometido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y siento el impulso de dibujar algunas escenas; imaginarme algunas de sus reacciones se me ha echo muy gracioso y me gustaría realmente poder verlas. ¿Qué parte creen que debería dibujar? ¿Tienen alguna reacción preferida? ¿Qué creen que sentirá ahora Freezer? ¿Y Cell? ¿Cómo creen que se desenvolverá esto ahora? No olviden contarme todo lo que piensan en un review, ¿si? Quiero saber qué piensan de lo que ha pasado y cómo creen que seguirá. Su opinión siempre me interesa.**

 **¡Esperen el próximo capítulo con ganas! Habrá conflicto. Próximo capítulo: El regalo de bodas.**


	3. Capítulo 3: El regalo de bodas

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Me alegra estar acá de nuevo a pesar de la demora (tenía pensado actualizar al menos una vez a la semana, pero la tecnología se opuso a mis planes). De todas formas, gracias por seguir esta bobería de fic :) No quiero distraerlos más, así que los dejo con el tercer capítulo, y los aburriré con más notas al final ^^. Espero que les guste :)**

 **Capítulo 3:** **El regalo de bodas**

Cell pasó la noche en vela tratando de entender lo que había pasado, preguntándose cómo cuernos fue que se le había propuesto a Freezer sin darse cuenta y cómo diablos era que ahora estaba casado con él. ¡Vaya!, sí que había células de Gokú en él, después de todo…

Miró al cielo rojizo del infierno, a veces más claro, a veces más oscuro, pero que ningún sol ni ninguna luna ni ninguna estrella adornaba. Sólo nubes, de vez en cuando. Nubes y nubarrones negros. Se preguntó por qué siempre que se sentía pensativo o confundido miraba al cielo. ¿Eso era un cielo? ¿O un techo? ¡...Qué más daba!

Se decidió a ir a hablar con Freezer. Debía convencerlo de algún modo de terminar con esa estúpida idea de la alianza. O quizá seguirle el juego por un rato, mientras hiciera falta. Ya daba igual.

Se apersonó frente a la puerta de su habitación y llamó.

\- ¡Vete! -le devolvió Freezer del otro lado.

\- Abre, Freezer. Quiero hablar contigo.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- fue taxativo.

Cell volvió a golpear la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

Una vez más. Nada.

\- Sé que estás ahí, ¿no vas a hablarme?

\- ¡No! -respondió el icejin, fallando a su palabra.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego Cell golpeó por cuarta vez.

\- ¡Si eres tan fuerte por qué no sólo derribas la puerta! -le gritó impaciente.

\- _No_ voy a derribar la puerta: quiero que _tú_ me dejes entrar.

Freezer volvió la mirada hacia su voz, sosegándose un poco. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había dicho las palabras adecuadas.

El extraterrestre abrió la puerta pasivo-agresivamente y se alejó de ella tan rápido que Cell apenas pudo ver su blanca cola escurriéndose detrás. Al llegar al otro lado de la habitación y dándole la espalda, Freezer se cruzó de brazos frente a la amplia abertura sin cristales que formaba los ventanales de su cuarto.

Cell entró y esperó un momento a que Freezer se dignara a verlo, al menos. Éste último estaba resuelto a no hacerlo; aún se estaba odiando a sí mismo por haber abierto la puerta.

\- ¿Aún no piensas hablarme?

Freezer lo ignoró decididamente.

Cell respiró hondo, en silencio.

\- Vengo a decirte que no tenemos que deshacer esta alianza, si no quieres -dijo, entendiendo que esa era la única forma en que funcionaría.

\- ¿De verdad? -se volteó después de un pequeño silencio, mucho más calmado.

Cell asintió brevemente.

Freezer le sostuvo la mirada, considerándolo por un momento.

\- Demuéstralo -lo desafió, ofendido aún.- Quiero que me hagas un regalo de bodas -exigió.

Si Cell hubiera tenido cejas, las hubiera levantado en ese instante.

Pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Quiero una buena cama! No he dormido más que en fría roca desde que llegué al Infierno y ya estoy cansado. Tráeme una cama suave y cómoda. Si lo haces, _quizá_ vuelva a hablarte -volvió a darle la espalda, sus brazos cruzados más apretados que antes.

Cell pasó el día entero recorriendo Infierno en busca de una cama para el caprichoso de Freezer, pero ese mundo árido no tenía más que rocas, espinos, y más roca. Nada remotamente suave o blando con qué hacer una cama.

Ojalá el Dr. Gero lo hubiera creado usando también células de Bulma, pensó. Ella era inteligente y podía hacer cualquier cosa a partir de lo que fuera.

\- Tú también eres inteligente -se dijo. -Piensa… -trató de aguzar el ingenio.

Regresó al castillo bien entrada lo que podría llamarse la noche. Llevó su regalo de bodas a la habitación de Freezer. Éste seguía de pie junto a la ventana, en el mismo sitio donde lo había visto por última vez en la mañana, aunque parecía haberse tranquilizado.

\- Traje lo que me pediste -anunció. -No fue fácil, pero aquí está tu regalo de bodas. Conseguí algunas telas, las embebí en las secreciones de los hombres babosa del sector siete para hacerlas impermeables y las llené con agua del Lago Sangriento. Conseguí hacerte un colchón de agua. Mejor dicho, de sangre.

Estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado.

\- Está bien, déjalo por ahí -dijo Freezer desde la ventana, sin mostrar ningún interés.

Mientras Cell dejaba el colchón de sangre en el lugar que Freezer le había dicho, el pequeño icejin lo miró por encima del hombro por un momento y le sonrió con desdén.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo dije eso para que te perdieras de vista todo el día?- dijo con asco. Resopló con sorna y volvió la vista a la ventana sin cristales.

Cell se incorporó despacio, sin poder creerlo. ¿Entonces nada de eso tenía importancia? Freezer sólo le había hecho perder el tiempo, lo había engañado dicien… no: la culpa era suya, por haber accedido a sus ridículos caprichos en primer lugar. Pero ya no más. Cell se guardó las palabras, apretó los puños y mantuvo su posición estoicamente, decidido a demostrarle que no se movería de allí hasta que cumpliera con su parte y discutieran los términos de su alianza y la dominación del Inframundo.

Freezer era incapaz de sentir su ki, pero de alguna forma sabía que aún estaba parado detrás de él.

\- ¡¿Todavía sigues ahí?! ¡¿Qué parte de que no quiero verte es la que aún no entiendes?! -vociferó. -¡Vamos, marcha! ¡Allez, allez! -lo despachó con un gesto indiferente de la mano.

El androide mascó su rabia, decidió que era demasiado perfecto para rebajarse al nivel de contestarle los improperios que estaba pensando, y que discutir con el enano sólo entorpecería sus planes: aún lo necesitaba a él y a su ejército. Guardando para otro momento todo lo que quería decir, se dio media vuelta, y salió con paso digno sin decir una palabra.

Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, Freezer se relajó. Estar enojado también era cansador. Y lo hacían enojar bastante: los ineptos de sus soldados, este otro estúpido… Se sentó ausentemente y creyó hundirse por un momento. Un cosquilleo suave se extendió por sus mejillas. Sorprendido, dio un par de saltitos en el lugar en lo que era su nueva cama. ¡Eso sí que era blando! No se había sentado más que en piedras filosas desde que había muerto; eso, se sentía maravilloso. Se tiró de espaldas disfrutando de la sensación. ¡No había estado en contacto con algo tan suave en años! Retozó para un lado, retozó para el otro; eso era genial: el colchón de sangre se adaptaba a la forma de su cuerpo en cualquier posición que se acostara.

Reía como loco. No podía creer que algo tan simple lograra hacerle perder la cabeza de esa manera, pero la comodidad era ciertamente un lujo en el Infierno y jamás había encontrado algo tan cómodo como eso.

Estaba feliz. Salió corriendo detrás de Cell. Quería decirle que estaba encantado con su regalo de bodas, que lo aceptaba y que estaba perdonado.

Lo encontró al final de un corredor, dando golpes a una pared.

\- _...Después de que trabajé. Tan. ¡Duro! -_ murmuraba entre dientes, con cada puñetazo.

Freezer se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una columna para no ser visto y lo observó desde lejos.

Vaya… sí que el pobre se veía frustrado. ¿Fue porque no había apreciado su regalo? La verdad es que había sido un poco cruel con él, pensó. Y aún así el otro no había dicho nada…

Viéndolo alejarse, Freezer experimentó una inusual sensación de pena por el verde y hasta algo casi rayando la culpa por su forma de actuar. Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para compensarlo...

 **Gracias de nuevo por haber leído hasta acá :) ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo miedo que se esté poniendo muy raro, pero espero que aún así les guste. Creo... que hay uno de los dos que ya se está enamorando del otro. ¿Quién creen que sea?**

 **¡Tengo! algo que me encantaría compartirles: la adorable MintAnana hizo una playlist con canciones para este fic/pareja. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil. No dejen de chequearlo, porque les aseguro que es una selección perfecta. ¡Muchas gracias Anana! ¿Tienen alguna otra sugerencia de canciones? ¿Alguna que piensen que les quedaría bien a un personaje o situación en la historia? No dejen de decirme, me encantará ir agregando ^^.**

 **No olviden dejar cualquier opinión, duda, sugerencia o comentario en un review. Siempre me interesa saber qué opinan. Y espero esta vez no tardarme tanto con la actualización. Esperen el cuarto capítulo, para ver de qué forma intenta Freezer hacer las paces con Cell ^^. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 4: La cena

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quería agradecer los reviews que han dejado, siempre me emociona mucho recibirlos, contestar sus preguntas o simplemente saber que hay alguien ahí que lee. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que estén con ganas de leer el capítulo de hoy, ¡ojalá les guste!**

Cell notó que Freezer se perdió de vista por todo un día. No es que tuviera ganas de verlo, tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando pasó por un corredor cerca de la sala del trono, lo encontró sentado al final de una larga mesa de piedra (como no podía ser de otra manera).

\- Oh, Cell… -reaccionó. Fingió no haber estado esperándolo. -Ven, debes tener hambre también -le señaló obsequiosamente una silla cercana.

Cell se acercó lentamente, más que nada por curiosidad. Freezer volvía a mostrarse afable, cortés, y galante como la primera vez que lo vio.

La esquina de la mesa estaba cargada con un modesto banquete infernal. No tan abundante, pero sí bastante variado. Cell, se preguntó de dónde había salido todo eso.

Con una sonrisa, Freezer le dedicó un pequeño sonido de interrogación. Cell accedió a ocupar el asiento que le ofrecía.

\- Hay erizo, cangrejo, anguila, pulpo de seis cabezas, ciempiés… -enumeró animadamente el anfitrión mientras comenzaba a comer.

Cell pasó sus ojos por una selección de hongos de apariencia ponzoñosa y se decidió mejor a probar el cangrejo. Por costumbre, dejó que su cola se extendiera detrás de él, y pasando su aguijón por encima del hombro, lo hincó en el animal. Se detuvo al notar que había sorprendido a Freezer.

\- Disculpa mis modales - dijo secamente.

Freezer lo desestimó con una nueva sonrisa.

\- Tienes un cuerpo muy interesante - comentó con simpatía y volvió la atención a su plato.

\- También tú. Según tengo entendido, puedes transformarte a voluntad -apuntó Cell conversacionalmente.

\- Es verdad, tengo varias formas -concedió entre bocados. -Pero no creo que llegues a ver ninguna de ellas. No son… -hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas- "estéticamente tan agradables" como esta.

\- Entiendo. Tampoco me gustaba mi forma mientras crecía -coincidió.

Freezer no pudo contener una risita. Había algo de tierno en imaginar a ese hombrezote preocupado por su apariencia, cuando adolescente. ¿Habría sido gordo? ¿Flacucho?

Cell reparó en la expresión divertida y plácida de Freezer. Se le había quedado mirando, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y un tipo de sonrisa que no le había conocido hasta entonces. Una expresión curiosa que le resultaba bastante agradable. O bien una expresión agradable que le resultaba bastante curiosa.

Freezer también notó que se habían quedado mirando. Se apresuró a llamar la atención sobre otra cosa.

\- Vino -dijo alzando su copa, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo. -Sólo del mejor. Lo envía mi padre.

\- Tu padre…

Cell recordó que también tenía células suyas. Se preguntó qué clase de ser sería, ¿se parecería a Freezer?

\- ¿Y tú, Cell, tienes familia? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos?

El bio-androide pensó en el Dr. Gero. No era su padre; tal vez, su creador. Tampoco eso: él había sido creado por la computadora que el Dr. Gero había creado.

\- No exactamente... -respondió examinando con curiosidad el contenido de su copa. -Pero sí tengo hijos.

\- _¿Hijos?_ -tosió Freezer casi ahogándose en un sorbo de vino. -¿E-en-entonces ya te habías casado antes? -trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo el sabor amargo que sentía, y que no tenía nada que ver con el vino.

\- No, no me casé pero tuve hijos -respondió Cell, dándole por fin un trago a su vino, totalmente ajeno a la reacción del icejin.

-Ah, entonces no fue nada importante, supongo… -se sintió aliviado.- ¿Y qué pasó con ellos? ¿Viven? ¿Están también en el Infierno?

Cell no estaba seguro. No sabía qué había pasado con los Cell Jrs. Ni quiera estaba seguro si habían sido seres independientes o sólo esporas que había soltado y cuyas almas habían vuelto a fundirse a la suya en el momento de su muerte.

\- No tengo idea de lo que pasó con ellos. Tampoco importa.

Freezer se sintió muy aliviado de que Cell no tuviera ningún apego por sus hijos o por cualquier otra relación anterior. Era bueno que que no le interesaran o tendría que soportar a su familia política también.

\- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántos hijos tuviste?

\- ...Siete u ocho, creo. No lo sé.

Freezer rió gravemente. ¡De la que se había salvado! Odiaría pensar en siete u ocho mocosos corriendo por ahí en _SU_ castillo. _Odiaba_ a los niños. Era bueno que a Cell tampoco le importaran.

Volvió a sonreírle.

\- ¿No estás con mucho apetito hoy? -preguntó señalando con la mirada el plato de Cell. -¿No vas a dejar que esta comida se desperdicie, o sí?

\- ¿La preparaste tú? -quiso saber.

Freezer pareció congelarse al escuchar esta pregunta, con la comida a medio masticar en su boca abultando un lado de su cara como una ardilla. Aunque su blanco rostro no perdió en ningún momento su palidez, era bastante evidente que el alienígena se sintió descubierto y avergonzado.

\- Tenía un poco de hambre, así que… -se defendió innecesariamente.

\- ¿Aunque ya estés muerto?

-Creo que estar muerto no es razón para dejar de hacer lo que a uno le gusta -se metió dos grandes bocados muy seguidos para justificar su silencio a continuación.

Cell lo miró por un momento y luego a su plato. Hubo un tiempo en que comer era la mayor ocupación en su día. Se había comido, literalmente, ciudades enteras. Allá por la época en que iba detrás de #17 y #18. Lo necesitaba; para hacerse fuerte y alcanzar a los hermanos androides. Ahora que ya era perfecto, y más aún: que estaba muerto, alimentarse no era importante. Pero ahí estaba Freezer, comiendo sin ningún propósito mayor, sólo porque se le antojaba hacerlo, sólo porque le gustaba.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué de ese impulso, Cell tomó con la mano un poco del pulpo de seis cabezas, lo acercó a Freezer y lo empujó en su boca.

El extraterrestre quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, con los dedos de Cell aún debajo de su nariz. Lentamente abrió la boca, sin despegar los labios, y mordió. Y otra vez. Comenzó a masticar lentamente y tragó. Cell pareció contentarse con eso y volvió a sentarse derecho en su silla.

Freezer bajó la mirada a su plato mientras masticaba comida que ya no había en su boca, para disimular. Cell lo miró hacerlo por un momento y luego volvió la atención a su propio plato. No sabía qué había ganado con eso, simplemente quería verlo comer.

\- Ejem… ¿Cell?

Cell volteó en respuesta al llamado y se encontró de repente con comida en su boca. Esta vez había sido Freezer quien lo había hecho. Masticó solícito, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que Freezer, satisfecho, se retrajo a su propio asiento.

\- ¿Sabes? -el pequeño sonrió con modestia, sin mirarlo- Odio admitirlo, pero te comportas como el esposo perfecto a veces.

A Cell lo recorrió un escalofrío de shock. Por esas palabras y porque justo en ese momento sintió el roce de la cola de Freezer contra su tobillo, por debajo de la mesa. Se puso increíblemente nervioso.

Bien, el roce en su tobillo pudo haber sido un accidente. ¿Qué debía llevarlo a creer que fue intencional? Pero, ¿"perfecto", había dicho? ¡Diablos, él tenía una debilidad por esa palabra!

¡Por supuesto que era perfecto! Pero lo llamó " _esposo_ perfecto". ¿Por qué debía recordarle así que estaban casados? La cena había resultado agradable. Después de tanta soledad, tener a alguien para hablar le parecía agradable. ¡Incluso Freezer empezaba a serle agradable! Comenzaba a olvidar que había estado molesto con él. Comenzaba a olvidar que era Freezer, en un principio, quien estaba molesto con él. Comenzaba a olvidarse que todo eso había sido por el malentendido de la alianza/boda, y que ahora estaban casados.

Pero ahí estaba recordándoselo todo, al decir que se comportaba como un esposo perfecto. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? ¿Cómo se comportaban las personas casadas? ¿Qué podía saber él? Nada. No sabía nada de relaciones o parejas. No había convivido mucho con la humanidad y todo lo que apenas sabía al respecto provenía de las telenovelas que el Dr. Gero grababa en una partición del disco de su computadora, para ver más tarde.

Trató de pensar en ello, era todo lo que tenía como referencia. ¿Cómo… debía responder a eso?

Se levantó un poco de su silla y se inclinó a través de la mesa hacia la cabecera, donde Freezer revolvía su comida, con expresión tímida por lo que acababa de decir. Se inclinó hacia él lo más que pudo... y lo besó en los labios.

Un beso. Eso era todo lo que podía sacar en limpio de los recuerdos de su etapa embrionaria. No se suponía que esas telenovelas formaran parte de su programación, pero ahora llegaban a ser útiles de algo. Besarse era algo que las parejas hacían, ¿o no? Y los esposos eran la forma perfecta de pareja, ¿o no?

Cerró los ojos. Eso era algo que hacían, también. Los de Freezer, en cambio, estaban colosalmente abiertos de sorpresa.

Cell terminó el beso y se separó de él despacio.

\- Lo siento, Freezer -murmuró a centímetros de él.- Te fallé con tu regalo de bodas: lo más suave en todo el infierno son tus labios.

Freezer se ahogó de vergüenza. Abochornado, le estampó la cola en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, a modo de bofetada. Se empujó de la mesa y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Se tiró sobre su cama y hundió la cara en ella tanto como pudo. Sus labios eran lo más suave en todo el infierno. _Sus labios eran lo más suave en todo el infierno…_ Esas palabras seguían resonando en sus oídos y en su cabeza como un eco sin fin. ¿Y qué había de esa sensación en sus labios que aún no se desvanecía?

Sintió ñáñaras en todo el cuerpo. Se restregó un pie contra el otro. Enroscó su cola alrededor de sus piernas tan fuerte como pudo. Hundió la cara en el colchón y se aferró a éste con todas sus fuerzas. Demasiada fuerza, porque consiguió hacerlo explotar como un globo de agua.

\- ¡Wahh!

Cell corrió a su habitación para ver lo que había pasado, al oír ese grito.

 _\- ¡Freezer!_

Derrapó de rodillas a su lado, en pánico, al verlo bañado de sangre durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en entender lo que había pasado.

Por qué, se preguntó mientras su pulso rápidamente bajaba a una velocidad normal. Por qué se había aterrorizado de aquel modo al verlo cubierto de sangre. Sangre roja. Había visto sangre y no le importaba. Había perdido sangre él mismo y no le importaba. Había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo y no se comparaba con el agujero en el centro del pecho que sintió al creer que algo le había pasado a Freezer.

\- Fue una masacre… -bromeó al ver que el otro estaba bien.

\- Lo siento -dijo sumisamente el pequeño, mientras se fregaba sangre de un ojo.- Rompí tu regalo de bodas…

\- Te haré otro -lo tranquilizó. Freezer meneó lentamente la cabeza, en actitud mojigata.

\- ¿Puedo… quedarme en tu cuarto esta noche?

 **¡Gracias por haber leído hasta acá! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Qué opinan del cambio de actitud de Freezer? ¿Y de la reacción de Cell? ¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación? No olviden contármelo en un review, siempre me interesa lo que piensan :)**

 **Esperen con ganas el próximo capítulo, el dominio del Infierno ya no se hará esperar. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Capítulo 5:Creo que

**Late night update! ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Hoy quiero ser súper breve porque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Pero quería dejar esto antes de comenzar otra semana en que probablemente tampoco tenga mucho tiempo OTZ. ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Creo que...**

Por supuesto que Cell diría que sí. Cómo negarse cuando se lo pedía con esa expresión tan tímida. Cómo decir que no cuando su cola rozaba distraídamente su tobillo, y no había nada de accidental en ello. Por supuesto que Cell diría que sí.

Y por supuesto que Cell pasaría la noche sentado en su trono como una estatua, sin pegar un ojo y gritando internamente por todo lo sucedido.

Freezer tampoco consiguió dormir mucho. Se revolvía en la dura cama de piedra maldiciendo al androide. Ciertamente, había sido muy galante al cederle su cuarto, pero muy poco avispado para entender lo que le había querido decir. Se revolvió en una nueva pataleta. ¡Pero qué duro era eso! Se sintió un poco conmovido al pensar que Cell le había dado ese fabuloso colchón de sangre cuando él mismo no tenía algo semejante. Y luego se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber pensado en eso antes y tomar la excusa para invitarlo a _su_ cuarto.

\- ¡Freezer!

Cell irrumpió en su habitación sin llamar. El icejin se sentó sorprendido. Cell se veía mortalmente serio.

\- Ya basta de juegos. Es hora de que nos hagamos con el dominio del Infierno.

Freezer sonrió con una sonrisa macabra, totalmente de acuerdo. Eso era lo que necesitaba para sacar todas esas ideas absurdas de su mente.

\- Por fin dices algo con sentido - se puso de pie, emocionado por la perspectiva de salir a la conquista.

\- Bien, tú tienes más experiencia en esto- dijo Cell al emperador- ¿qué hay que hacer?

\- Es bastante simple - se dio aires Freezer, llevando una mano a la cadera. -¡Sólo reclamamos territorios y aplastamos a todo aquel que se nos oponga!

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y ese… quién sería?

\- Pues… nadie…

\- ¿Nadie? ¿Eso quiere decir… que el Infierno ya es nuestro, de hecho?

\- Pues… sí. Sólo nosotros dos podríamos suponer una amenaza para el otro y ya que estamos… _aliados..._ \- Freezer escogió esta palabra con mucho tacto, aunque también se percibía insatisfacción y rencor en su voz por tener que usarla.

Cell se tomó un momento para asimilar esa realidad. Era todo cuanto quería, pero qué aburrido había sido. Esperaba batallas, amenazas, grandes despliegues de su poder para demostrar su autoridad. En cambio, conseguirlo bastó con estrechar la mano de Freezer. Un gesto tan pacífico y simple que parecería mentira. Era la primera vez que la violencia no era la respuesta.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Freezer, igual de desconcertado, paseó la vista por la habitación buscando alguna idea.

\- ¿Salimos a destruir cosas por diversión? -sugirió al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Fueron hasta un páramo desierto, árido y rocoso como todo en el infierno, donde Freezer se entretuvo un buen rato haciendo explotar cosas a la distancia. A Cell la idea no le parecía tan emocionante así que simplemente se sentó por ahí a observar.

No estaba viendo con atención; estaba pensando. Pensando mucho. Convertirse en el rey del infierno había sido tan simple que le había quitado la satisfacción del logro. Pero aún no era tarde para revertirlo. Freezer había dicho que lo único que hacía falta era reclamar cosas como propias y aplastar a cualquiera que se le opusiera. También había dicho que era el único que suponía una amenaza para él. Lo que debía hacer estaba claro: debía romper la alianza, reclamarlo todo, y darle una paliza a Freezer si osaba protestar.

Fijó sus ojos en el icejin, que reía a carcajadas de las explosiones que causaba, admirándose del brillo del fuego y el tamaño de los cráteres que dejaba, y que se divertía encontrando formas en las nubes de humo y polvo que emergían de éstos. No había nadie a quien atacar allí afuera; una vez más estaba haciendo cosas sin propósito, sólo porque tenía ganas de hacerlas.

No sería nada difícil deshacerse de él, pensó Cell. Para nada. Entonces podría quedarse con sus tierras y con su ejército, proclamarse amo _total_ del Infierno y hacer que sus hombres le juraran lealtad sólo a él. Podría quedarse con TODO el infierno. Y con TODO su castillo. No le daría ni siquiera un cuarto. Por fin podría librarse de esa loca idiotez de la "alianza". Sería libre. Libre de sus caprichos, libre de sus berrinches, libre de sus reclamos… Ya no tendría que soportar sus gritos...O su risa... O su voz… su conversación… su comida… Sería sólo él, al fin. Sería sólo él… de nuevo…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -volteó Freezer a verlo. -Destruye algunos tú también.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Cell levantó cansinamente una de las manos en las que recargaba su peso y apuntó a una roca alta y delgada que Freezer no había derribado todavía. Disparó.

\- Oh… erraste. Debes estar distraído - dijo Freezer al ver que el fino rayo que emanó del dedo del androide sólo había rozado la roca escogida, dejando un hueco a un lado pero sin derribarla por completo.-Deja que te muestre…

El emperador se arrodilló detrás de Cell, se puso al nivel de sus ojos (algo que podía hacer fácilmente ahora que el otro estaba sentado) y apuntó por encima del hombro del androide hacia esa misma roca. Pero en el momento en que estaba por soltar su ataque, Cell lo tomó por la muñeca desviando el disparo hacia el cielo.

Freezer lo miró intrigado y algo molesto, pero antes de que pudiera protestar Cell respondió apuntando la nariz delante de ellos. Freezer siguió su mirada, y en los breves segundos que su esfera de energía se perdía en el cielo, pudo ver al fulgor de su luz que el conjunto de rocas semi derribadas, incluyendo la que Cell había casi-errado, proyectaba una sombra que se parecía mucho a su propia silueta.

Freezer se soltó bruscamente y retrocedió varios pasos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -exigió alterado.

Cell se puso de pie lentamente.

\- ¿Qué significa todo esto? -repitió comenzando a hiperventilar. Sus manos no señalaban las rocas ahí afuera: se apuntaba a sí mismo. -¿Por qué… Todo lo que haces…? -miró fugazmente hacia ese puñado de cráteres y rocas que volvían a verse indiferentes- ¿Por qué haces que me sienta halagado? ¿...Y afortunado? ¿E… _inseguro_ …? -Algo le oprimía el pecho. Algo que de alguna manera tenía que ver con Cell. Cell estaba haciendo algo, no sabía qué, que le ponía el mundo de cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca sabía dónde estaba parado, con él? ¿Por qué ya no entendía nada, por qué nunca sabía qué hacer? Freezer buscó en lo más profundo de su corazón, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos- Yo… creo… ¡creo que te odio!

Eso era. Eso tenía que ser. Estaba volviéndolo loco lentamente.

\- Me pasa lo mismo -dijo Cell. -Entonces, yo también creo que te odio.

\- ¡Bien! -Freezer se dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos. No era mucho, pero por el momento le bastaba saber que el otro estaba sufriendo igual.

\- Pero… -habló Cell pensativo, mirando el horizonte opuesto. -No de la misma manera que odio a Goku. A tí te odio de una manera enteramente diferente.

Freezer abrió los ojos de sorpresa al oír eso, a tiempo para ver una diminuta y fría esfera posarse en su nariz.

El icejin caminó con paso pesado hasta Cell y lo agarró con fuerza por el antebrazo. Cell lo miró sorprendido; debajo del ceño fruncido del pequeño, sus ojos se clavaban como dardos en los suyos. ¿Qué quería?

Freezer tiró de él, y luego un poco más, hasta conseguir que se doblara a su altura. Lo besó con furia.

Esta vez Freezer cerró los ojos.

Luego de unos momentos Cell logró separarse de él lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Si lo que intentas es asfixiarme, debo advertirte que yo también puedo sobrevivir sin aire. Podrías estar así todo el día.

\- Tal vez lo intente -amenazó macabramente Freezer, antes de volver a forzarlo al silencio con sus labios.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: dudas, comentarios, impresiones, todo pueden decirmelo en un review. Y esto también ya lo saben pero lo repito porque es demasiado cierto: siempre me emociona recibir reviews y saber qué piensan, ¡así que muchas gracias por ellos!**

 **Dos cositas más quiero agregar: 1, ya junté casi 20 canciones que siento que le pegan a este fic. Quizá deje la lista completa en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y 2, el próximo es el último capítulo, si todo va bien. Llevo escrita la mitad. Así que espérenlo con ganas: cosas insolitas pasarán en el infierno.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
